


The Golden Three

by justadreamfox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Kevin Day, Demisexual Neil Josten, Fluff, Genderfluid Neil Josten, Gift Fic, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Soft marshmallow fluff, Vixen!Neil, cw: brief mention of underage drinking that doesn't actually happen, no jimmy choos were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox
Summary: A bit of happily ever after Kandreil for you - High School edition.Feat. Vixen Neil, Ace Kevin, Soft Andrew, and a very expensive pair of shoes.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 29
Kudos: 324
Collections: AFTG Exchange Spring 2020





	The Golden Three

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AFTG Spring Exchange to [demi-neil](https://demi-neil.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> I was giddy to see the call out for this pinch hit and snapped it right up. I tried to fit all the prompts in - I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to my dude [nerdzeword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/) for the beta!
> 
> Finally, to all my darling readers: Neil would like you to know that his preferred pronouns are he/him, and his boyfriends call him their "idiot" since he is non-binary and therefore is not their "boy"friend. It is not, in fact, because he is an idiot.

“Does he have to wear that damned skirt for practice too?” Andrew grumbled, as Kevin took the stairs two at a time to join him in the bleachers. 

Kevin huffed a laugh. “No, but he likes it.” 

“I like it too,” Andrew admitted, which elicited an actual laugh from Kevin. Andrew was reclining in between two bleachers, his feet kicked up over his book bag and his exy gear bag propped up next to him. 

Kevin plopped down on the other side, tucking his longer limbs here and there to fit. He then linked his fingers loosely with Andrew’s. “I don’t know how you sit like this, my legs are going to cramp,” Kevin complained. 

“Fringe benefit of not being unreasonably tall,” Andrew replied.

“I’m not unreasonably tall, you are unreasonably short,” Kevin argued. 

Andrew smirked at him. “I’d like to hear you say that in front of Neil.” 

“Whatever,” Kevin grumped. 

They turned their attention back to the field just as Neil was reaching the top of the pyramid. Kevin had to agree that Andrew was right - Neil did look damned good in that skirt. He may not quite get the whole sexual attraction thing, but Kevin could certainly appreciate what the cheerleading uniform did for the aesthetic of their idiot’s legs - all strong muscles and lean flexibility. 

The Vixens steadied in position for _one, two, three,_ and then Dan did some complicated drop and lift that threw Neil another few feet into the air, his legs arching higher than his head as he flew, before tucking neatly into position just in time for Seth to catch him. Kevin registered the subtle intake of breath from Andrew next to him and smiled. Andrew bumped his shoulder into Kevin’s in retaliation. “Shut up, you’ve been watching him do that for a lot longer than I have. It takes some getting used to.”

Kevin nodded. He and Neil had been together for a long time, it was true - since middle school really - although they had been friends forever. Kevin had realized in sixth grade that he was in love with his best friend, but Neil had been clueless and so Kevin had kept his mouth shut - too scared to ruin their friendship. In eighth grade, Kevin had kissed Neil for the first time in a stupid game of spin the bottle in Allison’s basement, and Neil had looked at him with a bit of wonder in his eyes. They entered their first year of high school officially dating, and Neil had made the cheerleading squad and Kevin the Exy team. By their second year, they were each the vice-captains of their respective teams - unprecedented for two sophomores - and the darling golden couple of Palmetto High School. 

Kevin flicked his gaze over at Andrew, watching the sun glint off his ash-blond waves. Junior year, things had changed a bit. Junior year, Andrew had happened. Five foot tall, angry and blond, the exy goalie had been fresh out of his stint at juvie and recently dragged from the foster system to live with his twin, Aaron, and their adopted mom Bee. Neil had been fascinated with him from the beginning, and Kevin hadn’t been far behind. Somehow this quiet thunderstorm of a boy had been the puzzle piece they had been missing. Somehow he balanced them out completely, made them whole. 

It hadn’t entirely gone over well at Palmetto High when it came out that the three of them were dating each other - after all, their classmates were protective of their golden couple. Furthermore, to most people that weren’t Neil or Kevin (or maybe Renee), Andrew was a bit terrifying. Yet now, in the spring of their senior year, they had weathered the storm and come out stronger for it - and Kevin couldn’t help but feel that all of their glorious lives were laid out in front of them. 

“Staring,” Andrew finally said, his gaze still on the field, but tilting his head a bit in Kevin’s direction. 

“I can’t help it, you’re so pretty,” Kevin teased. 

Andrew snorted, “I am definitely not the pretty one in this relationship, junkie.” Kevin looked out over the field again, catching sight of Neil skipping towards them, glowing with sweat and a huge grin on his face, and he had to agree. Not that Andrew wasn’t pretty - he was, and Kevin was admittedly a slut for aesthetics. But it was hard to compete with the auburn-haired Vixen with arctic blue eyes headed their way. 

Neil rocked to a stop right in front of them after bounding up the stairs, leaning down to kiss Kevin chastely on the lips. He smelled like coconut sunscreen and sweat and _Neil_. “Ew, gross you are sweaty as fuck,” Kevin complained just to be an asshole. 

“Shut up, you like it,” Neil said. 

“I really don’t,” Kevin threw at him, but Neil just grinned and leaned down to give Andrew a slightly more thorough kiss which caused Andrew’s fingers to tighten involuntarily around Kevin’s. Kevin felt his heart buzz with warmth - god he was soft for them. 

“You two are coming to Matt’s party tonight,” Neil declared after pulling away from Andrew. 

“Are we?” Andrew responded drily. “How about you two go and I’ll stay home and shove bamboo shoots under my nails.” 

“Andrew,” Neil graced him with a look through those long-ass eyelashes and Kevin tried not to smirk as he watched Andrew melt (or whatever subtle version of melting that Andrew was capable of). 

“Fine. What time do you want us to pick you up?” 

“Nope, I’ll meet you there. Allison is bringing me - but you two can take me home,” Neil replied with a wink. 

Kevin and Andrew exchanged a look. Allison driving Neil pretty much only meant one thing: Allison was going to dress Neil before the party. Neil wasn’t always in the mood for Allison’s makeovers - his gender expression was as fluid as his gender identity - but when Neil let her dress him up the effect was the equivalent of an aesthetic masterpiece. 

Kevin failed to hide his smirk this time as Andrew groaned next to him: Andrew was weak for Neil in eyeliner. “Shut up,” Andrew bit out at Kevin, and Neil winked again and laughed as he hopped back down the stairs to head for the showers. 

~

“Sit still babe,” Allison mumbled, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she carefully lined Neil’s lids with a deep bronze eyeliner. She’d been bugging him for weeks to try it on him, after reading in Glamour that warm metallic colors make blue eyes sparkle, but he just hadn’t been in the mood. 

Tonight though, he was into it - he wanted to have some fun, to relax, to stop stressing over the fact that Andrew still hadn’t received official word on his acceptance to Clemson. The university had the top exy program in the Southeast, and Kevin and Andrew had both been recruited for the team, but Coach Wymack was having problems getting the admissions team on board with Andrew’s transcripts - which were a bit muddled due to his time in juvie. 

Neil had already been accepted early admission, and the cheer coach had extended him a place on the squad as well - their top flyer would be graduating soon and Neil would be groomed to take over that position. It was almost - _almost_ \- everything he wanted. But he wasn’t going anywhere without both of his boyfriends in tow. 

Most people would say it was stupid to know that he had found his people in high school. Most people would say he couldn't possible know that he didn’t want a life without both Kevin and Andrew at his side. Neil wasn’t most people. Junior year had been a hurricane of navigating his own identity - falling for Andrew, _wanting_ Andrew, realizing that he was demi and that he _did_ want sex sometimes, realizing that part of the unease he’d felt in his skin was that he didn’t identify as a boy or a girl - and, on top of that, falling deeply and happily into a complicated poly relationship. Through it all, his boys had been at his side; supporting, loving - the three of them against the world. 

He’d be damned if they’d leave Andrew behind now, he just didn’t know what they would do if Wymack didn’t manage to sort things out. He figured there was always Edgar Allen, but he really hadn’t liked the attitude of that kid Riko who’d come with the recruiter... 

Neil’s train of thought cut off abruptly when Allison tugged sharply on his hair. “Ow, what the fuck Ally?”

“Whatever, that didn’t hurt - I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes,” she exaggerated. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Neil said.

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Allison mocked. “Didn’t your boyfriends ban that from your vocabulary after you competed in regionals with a sprained ankle last year?”

“No, they banned me from saying ‘ _I’m fine_.’ And besides, they aren’t here are they?” he retorted. 

Allison pursed her lips and ruffled his curls, “Alright whatever don’t tell me.” She tilted her head to the side, regarding him. “I’m done with your makeup, but actually I think I do want to clean up your undercut a bit. Bathroom!” she declared, and Neil decided not to fight it. Allison had talked him into an asymmetrical undercut over Christmas break and he actually kinda loved it (though he’d never admit it to her).

With the sides of his head freshly shaved, Neil perused Allison’s closet. She was a trust fund baby with a killer sense of style, and her closet was therefore a veritable wonderland of fashion. The fact that they wore basically the same size clothing and shoes had been a delightful discovery. 

“What are you feeling today babe? I’ve got this new jumpsuit that would look amazing on you - oh, unless you want a skirt? Don’t think I haven’t seen you rocking one of Katelyn’s uniforms at practice this week,” Allison teased him with a wink.

Neil frowned in thought and shook his head, pawing through the shirts in the giant walk-in closet. “No I was thinking pants, but something tight?” 

“Mmmm,” Allison mused, rummaging around in some bags of things she must have recently bought - “aha, how about these?” she said, holding a pair of silky velvet jeans up triumphantly. 

Neil grinned devilishly. “Perfect. They are perfect.” 

Allison laughed, “God, I feel for your boys tonight. Particularly Andrew - poor Andrew,” she noted as she dug a soft sweater out of the bag with a flourish and hooked her fingers through the tops of a pair of booties. 

After he’d gotten dressed and was admiring himself in the floor length mirror Neil had to agree: poor Andrew indeed. Oh, he was looking forward to tonight. 

~

Andrew was propped up against the counter in the kitchen - the quietest room in Matt’s house right now - arguing with Renee about whether or not The Royal Tenenbaums was actually a good movie when Neil walked into the room. His idiot paused just inside the doorway, grinning at him, and Andrew actually stopped talking mid sentence. Holy fuck. 

If it was even possible, Neil’s eyes were shimmering bluer than usual, rimmed in thick eyeliner that wasn’t the de rigueur black, and Allison had scattered gold glitter freckles across his cheeks. The deep v-neck black sweater he was wearing draped over his frame, exposing one shoulder and his delicate collar bones, but the pants - it looked like the dusky amethyst velvet was painted onto his legs, and Andrew just couldn’t stop staring at his idiot’s calves. 

“I’ll catch you later Andrew,” Renee murmured as she slipped out of the room, but Andrew didn’t respond. Neil walked towards him, his gold high-heeled booties clicking on the kitchen tile, and Andrew realized that he was tugging Kevin along behind him. He caught Kevin’s gaze, and his boyfriend’s eyes were shining, his smile soft. 

Andrew pushed off the counter as they reached him. “Yes?” Neil asked. 

Andrew scrambled for his wits. “It really isn’t fair when you do this,” he said, not meaning it. 

“I know,” Neil said. 

“I hate you,” he said. 

“I know,” Neil smiled. “Outside?” 

“Yes,” Andrew finally breathed, and he let Neil take his hand and the three of them slipped out the back door. 

Kevin led them down the terraced stairs, out past the pool, and around the corner of the pool house. It was a clear night, and the music from the party thumped softly, muffled through the windows behind them. Market lights were strung festively above their heads, and every inch of Neil looked soft and touchable in the twinkling light. 

“Do you do this just to fuck with me?” Andrew asked quietly, stepping closer to Neil, reaching up to brush his fingertips lightly against the fresh undercut behind his ear. 

Neil shivered, but glared at Andrew, “Not everything is about you asshole. I just wanted to feel pretty tonight.” 

“Idiot,” Andrew groaned. “You are always so fucking pretty.” He tightened his hand around the side of Neil’s neck and finally pulled his lips down to his, kissing him hard, biting his bottom lip gently before pulling away. 

Keeping his hand twined in Neil’s hair, Andrew raised a questioning eyebrow at Kevin, and Andrew knew his boyfriend heard all of the silent questions he was asking - do you want to be kissed? Do you want to be involved in this? Do you want to stay or go? Neil cocked his head towards him too, and Kevin smiled and leaned back against the side of the pool house. “C’mere,” he said softly, and then he kissed Neil gently before turning him around, pulling their idiot against him, Neil’s back flush against Kevin’s chest. Andrew stepped up close to them and Kevin leaned down over Neil’s shoulder to kiss Andrew gently too. “I’ll stay,” Kevin said, firmly. 

Andrew’s heart swelled just a little and he wasn’t going to ask twice - Kevin was affectionate with them, but he was rarely interested in anything beyond that. He reached for Kevin’s hand, lacing their fingers, and saw Kevin take Neil’s hand as Andrew pressed up against Neil, capturing their idiot’s mouth hungrily, sweeping his tongue inside and wedging his knee in between those damned velvet-clad thighs. Neil sighed into Andrew’s mouth, his tongue darting out against his lips, and Andrew growled softly, reaching his free hand up under Neil’s sweater, grasping at the spaces between his ribs. 

Andrew realized a little wildly that he was _happy_. That he was content. That he could stand here under the warm gaze of his boyfriend as he ravaged their idiot with his mouth for hours. Andrew realized that this was his home. 

Neil and Kevin were his _home_ , and he was suddenly, horrifyingly overwhelmed. He pulled back, freeing his hand from Kevin’s and breaking the kiss with Neil to step away. 

Neil blinked at him, his pupils blown and his full lips puffy from Andrew’s teeth. It took Neil a minute to catch up, but Kevin was already frowning, pushing away from the wall, coming around from behind Neil towards Andrew. Andrew took another step back quickly, and Kevin stopped. “What just happened?” Kevin asked. 

“I-” Andrew started. Stopped. Regrouped his thoughts. Failed. “I got in,” he blurted. Fuck. Andrew had never blurted anything in his life. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged a bit. “I got in. Everything is sorted at Clemson. Wymack called me with the news,” he said. 

Neil apparently had finally come out of his daze because his eyes sharpened on Andrew and he asked, dangerously quiet: “When?” 

Andrew knew what he was asking, and he didn’t want to answer. “When what?” he hedged. 

“Fuck you,” Neil said calmly. “When?” 

Andrew sighed. “Monday,” he admitted. 

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin said. “It’s Friday. You’ve known since Monday?” It wasn’t really a question, so Andrew just nodded a little. 

“Sit,” Neil commanded. 

“Here?” Kevin asked, looking at the concrete. 

Neil nodded, “Everybody sit down.” 

“Can you even sit in those pants?” Andrew asked. 

“Hush. Sit down.” They sat, cross-legged in a small circle. Apparently Neil’s pants had some stretch to them. Neil reached over to Andrew, pressing a finger against his cheek, then pulling it away to show him the piece of rogue glitter. Neil leaned over to swipe his finger across Kevin’s face, depositing the piece of glitter right on the edge of his jaw. Kevin huffed but didn’t stop him, and Neil turned back to Andrew “What’s going on in that head of yours that you couldn’t tell us?” he finally asked gently. 

Andrew couldn’t say what was really going on in his head. That he didn’t deserve this. That he couldn’t live without it. That it was terrifying. That finally hearing that he could really and truly go to college - on a scholarship no less - with his boyfriend and his idiot had been so impossible, so unimaginable, that he had been afraid to utter it out loud for fear that it would disappear. Andrew couldn’t say all of this to Neil and Kevin, so instead he said, “It feels like a pipedream.” 

Neil frowned at him for a moment, and then suddenly, his brow cleared and understanding lit his eyes. He scooted forward, and reached out, pulling Andrew and Kevin towards him until all of their foreheads were touching. “This is not a pipedream. You are my people. Both of you. I’m not going anywhere without both of you at my side. Okay?” 

“Same,” Kevin said. “I don’t give a fuck if we are in high school. This is my forever.” 

Andrew heaved a heavy sigh against them. “Okay?” Neil asked again. 

“Okay,” Andrew agreed. “Yes. _Yes._ ” He felt the weight that had been sitting on his chest all week start to ease. They sat there in the warm night for a while, tucked against each other, hands laced together and breath mingling. Finally Andrew sat up, rolled his neck. “Fuck, I need a drink.” 

“I think Matt’s mom has some scotch hidden upstairs,” Neil said, leaning back on his hands. 

“Perfect.” They helped each other up, started to head back to the house, but halfway there Kevin stopped in his tracks, tugging Andrew and Neil around to look at him. 

“BABES! WE ARE GOING TO CLEMSON!” he shouted, and then he whooped, grabbed them both around the waist and jumped into the pool. 

Andrew came up spluttering to see Neil splashing a laughing Kevin. “Allison is going to _kill you!_ These are all her clothes!”

“It was worth it, I’ll replace them,” Kevin said, pulling himself up on the side of the pool. 

“Fuck Kevin, these boots are Jimmy Choos,” Neil gasped, treading water as he pulled the boots off one by one and chucking them at Kevin’s head, Kevin ducking them easily.

“I don’t know what that means,” Kevin shrugged again. 

Andrew started laughing. He couldn’t help it. Neil and Andrew gaped at him, and he laughed harder. “It means you just ruined a pair of $1500 shoes, Kevin.”

“How do you even know that?” Neil asked.

“They fuck they are?!” Kevin said at the same time. 

Andrew ignored them and waded over to the ladder to climb out of the pool and walk calmly over to Kevin. His boyfriend was smiling at him when he shoved him back into the pool, and then Andrew jumped in after him. When he surfaced, Kevin and Neil were grinning at him. His people. His chosen family. 

“It’s happening, isn’t it?” Andrew asked, and he could hear the touch of awe in his own voice, and he didn’t care that they heard it too, because this was his home, and he was in awe of it all. 


End file.
